Nute Gunray
'''Minister Nute Gunray '''was the minister of the Trade Federation. He was responsible for the Blockade of Alderaan and was sent on trial with Nemo Gunnay as his lawyer. Gunray was also the uncle of Aruteous Gunnay, Lushros Gunnay, and Nemo. BIOGRAPHY Blockade of Alderaan ''So I have your approval to finish them, my lord? ''-Nute Gunray asks Lord Sidious to kill the Jedi Nute Gunray was minister for the Trade Federation when Lord Sidious tried to convince Viceroy Hask to join the CIS. But Hask declined and Lord Sidious asked Nute Gunray to make Alderaan a part of the CIS because the Federation had ties with Alderaan. The Queen, Padme Amidala said no to the treaty that would make Alderaan a CIS ally so Gunray and Rune Haako went back up to the Vaaltun Plaa and contacted Lord Sidious and told him about Amidala, Sidious told them to blockade Alderaan. Soon after, two Jedi arrived on the ship. Gunray and Haako contacted Sidious again, in panic. Sidious said that he knew about the Jedi. Once the Jedi reached the bridge, Gunray told Tey How to close the blast doors and called for droidekas. Meanwhile, Kit Fisto killed the Neimoidian controler and opened the blast doors so the other Jedi could get in but the droidekas arrived and distracted the Jedi. Gunray called of the blockade but Lord Sidious raged at them and had Gunray and Haako dragged of the bridge, leaving Daultay Dofine to start an invasion. CIS & Republic Conflict During the conflict, Gunray was promoted to Viceroy. Return to Alderaan Gunray went back to Alderaan with Tikkes to get revenge on Padme Amidala but his army was defeated. Death Gunray was sent to Mustafar along with, Aruteous Gunnay, Aito Laff, Fame Drimal and Gap Nox. Gunray contacted his ally, thinking it would be Dooku or Grievous. To Gunray's surprise, it was Sidious and the Sith told Gunray that Darth Vader would rrive and look after them. But - when Vader arrived he ignited his lightsaber. Gunray's bodyguards (Nox and Drimal) grabbed their weapons but were killed. Gunray watched in horror as Aito Laff and Aruteous Gunnay were both killed. With the Federation almost destroyed, Gunray's talent for bribery was useless against Vader. Gunray's body was left on Mustafar. Appearance & Personality Nute Gunray was a male Neimoidian with red robes. He wore a silly black hat. Nute Gunray was a rich Neimoidian and is the most wicked one. Behind the Scenes Nute Gunray is based on an actual Star Wars character with the same name and similar personality. Nute Gunray is the main antagonist of Rebirth of the Sith. Appearances Rebirth of the Sith: Gunray is contacted by Lord Sidious who asks him to make Alderaan a part of the CIS. Gunray accepted and he tried to get Queen Amidala to sign a treaty which would make Alderaan a CIS planet. Amidala said no, so Gunray told Lord Sidious and he was ordered to start a blockade. Soon though, Jedi arrived, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti and Jard Kenobi. The Jedi attempted to kill Gunray but they only made it to the bridge before droidekas arrived and Gunray called of the blockade. An angered Lord Sidious had Gunray dragged of the bridge. The Fall of the Republic: no mention The Rise of the Empire: no mention The Empire's Truth: no mention Death of the Empire: no mention The First Order Emerges: no mention The Resistance's attack: no mention Masters of the Dark: no mention Category:Trade Federation Category:Neimoidians Category:Dead Characters Category:Rebirth of the Sith characters Category:Sith Pawns